objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
DR Objects
Sign up. 6/15 They have to have an Ultimate, to make this like the real Danganronpa. I have 3 Characters right now, to make sn example of what to give me. Name:Frisbee Birthplace:Orlando, FL Ultimate Party Host Name:Chespin Birthplace:Istanbul, TK Ultimate Strength Name:XYPC Birthplace:Tokyo, JP Ultimate Pokémon Trainer Name:Akari Birthplace:Kyoto, JP Ultimate Smarts Name:Michi Birthplace:Kyoto, JP Ultimate Bulkiness Name:Cornico Birthplace:Kyoto, JP Ultimate Fighter Unused Executions (These are executions that won’t be used, but we can imagine) Chespin Wild West Episode: Chespin walks along a sand road in the middle of a Wild West-type place. He sees a Cornico plush that has been ripped. He picks it up and goes along. Suddenly, he gets ambushed by a bandit. He kills it easily, but more bandits come. Every attack, the bandits multiply. When they get too much for him to fight off, He falls on the ground happily that he was able to save the plush. He gets engulfed by the bandits and dies. The only thing left is the plush. Cornico cries and picks it up depressingly. XYPC Team Rocket: XYPC is in Team Rocket Headquarters, with a full team, where Monokuma, duisguised as Giovanni, challenges him to a battle. XYPC sends out his strongest Pokémon but still is defeated. Monokuma takes off the disguise and reveals the battle to be a merciless death trap. XYPC dies with an unhappy guilt frown. Frisbee Out Of Order: Frisbee is in a bar. He gets a choice between three drinks. He drinks one, it turns out to be very poisonous. He drinks the second one, it’s poisounous too. He drinks the last one, and he feels nauseous. He goes to the bathroom door, only to find a Monokuma cleaning the floor. Monokuma shows him the “Out Of Order“ sign, and whacks him with the broom. Frisbee dies Then. Akari Akari’s Basics in Education and Learning:Akari is placed into a school where Monokuma tells her to find all 7 notebooks. She solves all three questions in #1 easily, but the questions soon include negatives, and at the end is jumbled up numbers. She solves the problems wrong, and Monokuma goes after her with a ruler. She then finds the 7th notebook, and goes to the doors expecting to escape, but te doors are locked. She punches the door, not noticing Monokuma is right behind her. Michi Wellness Class:Kyoto is put on a chair surrounded by diffusers. She watches yoga techniques and gets bired easily, there is a moment where she goes to sleep. She wakes up to find all the diffusers have been lit, but it is not essential oil. She breathes the gas, to leard it is poison, and dies right after. Cornico Suiting Up:Cornico has a bloodthirsty smile on her face, and she sees Chespin on the battlefeild, waiting for her. Cornico puts on armor, grabs a sword, and fights off a few monokumas. She and Chespin begin forgetting the sword, fighting with their fists. Chespin looks happy, and bursts out laughing. Cornico assumes he likes fighting, and a sword sticks into her heart. She falls down revealing a monokuma holding the Chespin disguise.